The letter
by Dr.PuffDaddy
Summary: This is a story about how I traveled through time and saved someone's life , I know it sounds crazy but it all started with a letter. Till the letters started coming true… Dear Kankri , I'm you from the future today you will meet someone who will change your whole life. P.S Don't show this letter to anyone. May have future lemons #possable lemons
1. Chapter 1

This is a story about how I traveled through time and saved someone's life , I know it sounds crazy but it all started with a letter.

At first I didn't believe it ...at first I thought it was a prank…..

Till the letters started coming true…

 _Dear Kankri , I'm you from the future today you_

 _will meet someone who will change your whole life._

 _whether you chose to be friends with him is up to you,_

 _hes not the easiest person to get along with and he sure doesn't_

 _fit your lifestyle but when_ _ **IT**_ _happens you'll know_

 _why I ...you sent this letter._

What kind of joke is this do they really think ill fall for something this stupid.

 _P.S Don't show this letter to anyone_.

annoying…your only thoughts on that.

You are a sophomore in High school standing at 5,3 tall with brown hair wearing your signature read turtleneck black skinny jeans and a messenger bag with a somewhat popular web comic hamstake its about a boy locked out of his house or something you could go on and on about it but its so long and complicated that it would be best to just avoid it.

you were an average student that strived at being good at everything somehow

great grades always one of the first few to finish the mile run in gym.

As you closed your locker you saw Latula and Meenah walk down the hall towards you,

"and then I was like eww bra can't a girl be late to school without totally getting hit on by the fonz!"

"GUR YOU DID NOT SAY THAT TO HIM OH MY GOD I CANT HANDLE YOU!" Mehnah almost dieing of laughter as she stuggles to even stand holding on to latula

"what happened?" you ask curiously.

"omg kranky you-"

"Don't call me that."

"yon'll never believe what happened so I was running late because I was dropping mituna off at our rival school and stuff because you know we're like IRL romeo and juliet."

"or he just moved to the other school district but go on

"sooo I was running late and I ran into the new kid in the parking lot and he was all like "hey baby ever do it in a car"

"did he really say that" kankri asked

"...no but he said something really dorky and I was all like yeah no sorry fonzy! BTW are students allowed to have motorcycles because he was tots chillin by one"

kankri smiled then stopped remembering the letter he got in the mail today.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes :**

 **Hey guys if you have any comments or ideas please send them in ,they do help with the story and the more comments the faster the chapters**

"Hey kankri bro what's wrong you got all serious on us again." Meenah said

"when is he not serious" Latula high fives Meenah

"I was just thinking about Math Class"

Kurloz walks by signing **(get your head out of your ass)**

"yeah hes right we should get to class"

you knew most ASL but you were more than sure that latula guesses most of what he says

As the school day passed all you thought about was the letter and who must have wrote it. Not that it really affected your day you thought about it and the best approach was to just ignore it. its obvious that it was just one of your friends trying to be funny.

when lunch time came around you got in your car pulling out of the school to head home and eat. you could eat lunch at school but you have an hour lunch and your only a 15 min drive in the woods.

To get to your house you have to drive over this old stone bridge the goes over the river.

As you drove you saw someone standing on the bridge looking into the water.

You slowed down and passed. looking into the rearview mirror you see they guy get on the ledge of the bridge.

Tons of thoughts raced through your head but you don't think first like you normally do you did.

you quickly did an illegal U-turn and stopped your car

STOP! you yelled as loud as you open your car door and stumbling out of your car on the ground.

The guy turned around stepping down from the ledge.

he stood about 6,3 ft he was a little built but still kinda lanky his hair was jet black like it was dyed and was slicked back, he had bright blue eyes and a jagged scar above his right eyebrow. he wore black skinny jeans and a plain purple shirt with a black leather jacket. he looked around 17-18 maybe 19

"are you okay" he held out a hand as he pulled you up.

He was very much noticeably taller than you

"Am I okay! You were about to jump off the bridge!" you said practically frantic

"no?"

"So what were you doing standing on the ledge of a bridge"

The guy leaned on the bridge.

all you could think to yourself was this better be good for me to be missing lunch

"Have you ever been to the ocean?"

"no"

"I've only been to the ocean once and I remember it very vividly and when I'm having a hard time or I have a big design to make I like to try and relive that moment ...I know it sounds silly but its really hard to recreate something that isn't the same….

You stayed quiet you really didnt know what to say to this guy you dont even know it but you felt something in your heart that made you **feel**

"...well as much as I like to sit in silence I'm going to get going." he started walking back towards town.

you stood their for a second ...was this

[when **IT** happens you'll know why I ...you sent this letter.]

Was this **IT**...


	3. Chapter 3

**NOTES: I BARELY PROOF READ THIS BECAUSE IM LAZY AND ITS 1:13 AM AND IM TIRED SOOOOO HERE YOU GO CHAPTER 3**

 **DONT FORGET I LOVE INPUT** **AND COMMENTS THE MORE INPUT AND COMMENTS THE FASTER THE UPDATES**

That night I went home and read the letter over and over again.

this was dumb I'm thinking too much about this.

…..but what scared me was it looked exactly like my handwriting….

I didn't really know how to feel about this

if it was real or someone's playing a really cruel joke but I should stop thinking so much about it and sleep.

it's raining heavily the darkness outside your car feels more like a fog than a shade.

You start to get hot as you speed down the road but you don't know why, it starts to get harder and harder to breath.

You approach the bridge and see a guy standing on the ledge

You can hardly see who it is you squint but you can't make it out.

you pull over and stumble out of the car frantically trying to get up and call out but you can't get the words out your mouth you scream….your crying now but why , you run towards him but he's getting farther and farther away.

he turns around and says something but you can't hear.

he then jumps…

"KANKRI WAKE UP!"

You wake up covered in sweat and look over to see your little brother standing in your room.

he stands at 5ft tall with the same brown hair as you he seems to always look as if he never gets enough sleep and his face is covered in freckles.

"What the fuck GOD KANKRI! Calm the fuck down are you okay?"

he gives you a look as if you did something horrendous. he speaks in curse words and sarcasm

"I'm fine you should watch your language you could upset someon- " "I DON'T CARE!"

he interrupts! god you hated it when he interrupts you it makes you so mad.

"Dad made breakfast also you got a letter in the mail and don't give me a whole speech again about interrupting you I have to get ready for school and don't need to be late."

he hands you a letter with no address or name on it. it only reads To kankri.

your hands shake as he gives you the letter.

"Karkat did you see who gave you this letter!" you ask franticly,

Karkats face got all serious. you looked at him waiting anxiously for an answer.

"Jesus don't pop a boner!" he looks at you with disgust "The mailman...hey kankri are you okay."

you get up out of bed pulling the hair out of your face "yeah" you turn to your dresser and fish out some clothes

"Hey karkat now that you have time we should really talk about that potty mouth of yours or you'll…" you turn around and he was gone. You sigh and look at the letter debating whether you should open it or throw it away.

you think for a moment.

it could be a letter from a friend or maybe an invitation

you hesitate for a moment but grab the letter and open it your hands shake and you start to sweat more .

 _Dear Kankri_

 _Today is August 29_

 _Know I don't know how helpful these letters can be but hopefully they can change the mistakes I have made and I am very sorry for that I hope you don't have to go through what I did._

 _so please when you read this letters take them very seriously._

 _You will drive to school and see a guy walking in the rain._

 _You saw him yesterday at the bridge._

 _give him a ride you will not only make his day but will make a friend._

 _be warned tho he says some obscene things that will make you cringe and slightly uncomfortable and normally I or well in this case you won't be friend such a guy but he grows on you and_

 _but deep down he's a really nice guy who would go miles just to see them happy._

 _P.s_

 _karkat will trip down the front porch today try to stop that his attitude increases with a broken ankle._

You think to yourself for a moment.

Even if this was real why would you want to be friends with someone who makes you uncomfortable this doesn't sound like you at all and it makes you upset to think these letters might be real but if they were real why don't you just avoid that guy instead. you wouldn't have to go through whatever future you had to go though.

You grab your clothes and head in the shower

but the thought lingers if something happens it's would be all because you didn't try to help or do whatever it was in these letters.

You finish up in the shower and quickly get changed and head down stares to the kitchen table and grab yourself some pancakes.

karkat sit at the other end texting on his phone he looks mad

"hey karkat are you " karkat interrupts you "Im busy"

"karkat your not going to not give your own brother 10 seconds to talk to you I could die and your last words to me could be "im busy and on another note you could at least let me finish my sentence.! I talk to you beca" DADDDDD MAKE HIM SHUT UPPP" karkat yells he looks even more angry or it could be because he's tired.

now boys I love you both very much and there's only so much i can do to fill your needs, kankri wants to talk to you but karkat dosnt want to talk to anyone there's not much i can do here boys you put me in difficult spots everyday and I love your mother too much to say talk to your mom and befor you two were born we agreed i get the boys you get the girls

"dad we heard this story before and it ends were I was supposed to be a girl but when i was born they said wow ITS A BOY." karkat says sarcastically

mom looked at karkat with the look of death "karkat keep up with that attitude and your phone or you will not see the light of day do you understand and kankri if your brother doesn't want to talk he doesn't have to talk.

"but mom he needs to understand that he can't just interrupt me and that i am giving him good advice "

"kankri not everyone wants advice"

you look down at your empty plate and pick it up and place it in the sink you grab your keys and open the door for your dad so he can take karkat to school. .it's raining outside like the letter said. you walk down the steps you remember the letter.

 _P.s_

 _karkat will trip down the front porch today try to stop that his attitude increases with a broken ankle._

You quickly turn around and watch karkat wal out the door.

you see him trip on his own feet from texting and walking.

you quickly catch him as he falls

he lays there in your arms amazed that you caught him

he wiggles out of your hold and fixes his hoodie

"thanks"

you smile at karkat and he frowns violently you turn to your car and unlock the door and start the car.

as your drive down the road you see the guy from yesterday walking down the road.

you slow down and roll down your window

"hey are you heading to school and if so do you need a lift"

oh god what were you thinking this is a stranger you have only met once and you're letting him in your car.

they guy smiles and walks to the passenger seat and opens up the door placing his backpack down by his feet.

"Thank you I almost went back home."

he looks at you for a second

...HEY! you're the cute guy from yesterday

at that moment in time your only thought was to stop the car and tell him to get it out but you didn't you sucked it up smiled and ignored that comment. not that it was mean it was more unnecessary and wrong place and wrong time,

"ahh yes that was me"

"I knew it by the way I'm cronus."


	4. Chapter 4

**NOTES: I know there are only few of you all but thank you for reading I really appreciate it and I hope you all continue.**

"I knew it by the way I'm cronus"

"I'm Kankri" you quickly hold out your hand to shake his befor placing them back on the steering wheel.

Kankri shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

You do not know this guy you don't even know if he goes to the same school as you for all you know he's been sending you those letters ...oh god what if he was.

You started getting nervous your mind was racing.

The palms of your hands were getting sweaty.

You glance over at the guy who had been talking about the new hamstake update.

"so do you think Handruw Aussy will come out with more next week or what"

"I ahh Don't Particularly Know but i'm sure whatever he does will be great.

You honestly weren't listening which isn't normally like you.

You let out a sigh and move your hair out of your face

"Is uh something troubling you chief" he looks at you with a slight tilt in his head and a smirk on his face.

no one really listens to you when you have problems you normally just go to your mom and dad it if it wasn't to weird but this was very unusual for a friend to ask you about your problems because you talk with such detail you've grow a custom to limiting you verbal speech just so you could talk to them or they won't talk to you.

But then again he isn't really a friend he's just a stranger

what should you tell him.

You swallowed hard taking a deep breath letting out a deep sigh

"I'm just a little stressed"

a little stressed no you are a million miles away from your comfort zone. You have a complete stranger in your vehicle and to top it off your getting strange letters from god knows who.

you are not yourself and you do not like it you do not like it at all.

"Hey you know what helps with stress" Cronus looks over at you with a sly smirk on his face

"no what"

"sex!"

you cough and start to sweat. you could feel your face getting hot and you were hoping it wasn't turning red but as you glance in the rearview mirror it was.

You take a deep breath as you park your car in the school parking lot a little abruptly if you do say so.

"You take another deep breath and lock eyes with the young mail in the car."

I am only going to say this once Cronus so listen up, Things like inappropriate behavior ,Names and lewd speech make me the most uncomfortable. With that being said I would really appreciate it if you would refrain from such conduct.

Do you understand.

Cronus frowns and blinks he looks down and pulls his hair back ,"I'm sorry I'll try to stop but if it slips out you really can't blame me it's how I grew up." he pauses for a second

"and kankri was it?"

"You can't ask someone to change part of them self just because you don't like them."

He opens the car door

"I'm a package deal." Cronus winked and got out of the car.


End file.
